


Naomi/Yuu Confession

by LordHonk0803



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: <3, Confession, Daisuki Daiyo, F/F, Fluff, I love these characters so much!!!, OG characters - Freeform, lovely times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803
Summary: Naomi and Yuu are working on lyrics for their upcoming duet.I friggin love these two! <3





	Naomi/Yuu Confession

Yuu sat in Naomi’s Family’s Music shop thinking about new lyrics for their upcoming duo together. Yuu knew Naomi was gonna be paired with her, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Surprisingly it wasn’t apparent to Naomi how nervous Yuu was. She’s liked Naomi for sometime. Since they first met Yuu found herself attracted to Naomi, not only physically but emotionally. Yuu loves Naomi’s personality, in her opinion it’s Naomi’s best quality. 

Naomi somewhat knew of Yuu’s admiration of her. She didn’t think it was as strong as it is but, she knew Yuu had feelings for her. Not being one sided though, Naomi felt she needed Yuu. It was what she wanted, more than winning Love Live, more than being famous. She couldn’t tell Yuu about it. She couldn’t drop her guard and get caught out in the open by one of the many things Yuu does that’s she finds adorable.

The two of them sat across from each other at a Kotatsu, Yuu typing lyric ideas, Naomi tuning her guitar. Every now and then they’d exchange looks but end up quickly averting their eyes, blushing, hearts pounding. Yuu tried her best to focus on the lyrics, she’d start writing but everything came out as her love for Naomi. Naomi couldn’t help but keep looking at Yuu, her cheeks were red as she stared at the computer screen. Naomi found the sight to be adorable.

After a bit of awkward silence Naomi spoke up, “how’s the lyrics going?” She mentally kicked herself. ‘Out of all the things you can say you ask about the one thing that isn’t important right now! Damn she’s so cute.’ Naomi spaced out staring at Yuu not realizing her question was answered moments before. She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck her cheeks started to turn red. “Sorry, zoned out for a bit there.” 

Yuu whose face was coated in what looked like a layer of red paint let a small smile form. “I’ve drawn a blank on the lyrics, maybe we should both work on them since it’s a duet.” Yuu’s voice got quieter as she finished speaking.

Naomi layed her guitar against the wall and scooted beside Yuu. “What kind of song do you think we should sing?”

Yuu’s face turned an impossible shade of red. “Maybe a love song….” Yuu’s voice was barely audible, hoping that Naomi might just blow it off and suggest something else.

Naomi didn’t respond, she looked up at the laptop which had a document opened up and some words typed on it. Naomi went to grab the laptop so she can read it but Yuu quickly shut it and pulled it to her chest. She held onto it and put her head down with her eyes closed.

Naomi was confused, it was obviously something she wasn’t supposed to see. Now she wanted to find out what it was. Yuu stayed still, clutching the laptop to her chest. This was driving Naomi insane. She was quite literally dying to know what was written. Even if it wasn’t important, it just seemed like it was to Yuu. Which makes it important to Naomi. “Were those lyrics?” Naomi asked inching closer to Yuu, eventually Naomi and Yuu’s legs were touching.

Yuu hesitated before she answered. “They weren’t any good, no need for you to read them.” 

“I don’t see why your hiding them, I’m sure they’re great, you’re probably the best lyricist I know.” Naomi stated, Yuu was in fact a professional level lyricist, she’s been writing songs since middle school. Yuu blushed more at the compliment but didn’t respond. Naomi didn’t even think before she grabbed Yuu and pulled her into a hug.

Yuu flinched at first but soon settled down, she started to get lost in Naomi’s aroma. It was a mixture of sweat, Guitar polish, and something sweet. It didn’t sound pleasant but Yuu found it intoxicating. Minutes pass before Yuu realized she not only no longer had the laptop but she was still in the arms of Naomi.

Quickly moving up mentally scolding herself for leaving the heaven she was in. Naomi had it open on the Kotatsu reading the half page of lyrics. Yuu averted her eyes and covered them too embarrassed to even recall the thoughts going through her head when she wrote them.

Moments passed, nothing but silence, Yuu was sure that she was gonna have to leave the group after this. Instead she felt the embrace she was in get tighter. “I love them.” Naomi said. 

Yuu was taken off guard by the response, no clue how to react she just looked up at Naomi who had met her gaze and connected their lips. The kiss was passionate, unexpected and sloppy but, passionate. Moments later they broke apart for air, breathing deeply, they kissed again, and again, and again. Finally Yuu spoke up. “I love you Naomi.”

Naomi held her tight, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will be doing more with these two along with the others in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
